Broken Wings
by Chardineno
Summary: When Alma Peregrine suffers a broken wing on the way back to her loop, she ends up in Hogwarts Hospital Wing during Harry's fifth year :)
1. Chapter 1

Italics are inner thoughts of characters. Without further delay enjoy.

* * *

A peregrine falcon, swooped over the castle on the cliff, on the way back to her loop. Miss Peregrine let out a joyous screech and hastily perched herself on a ledge of the castle. Teenagers in identical black robes, and different coloured scarves poured out of the doorway of the castle into the main courtyard. A fifteen year old white blonde hair boy in a green scarf tipped his head up to search for the unfamiliar screech of the bird that wasn't a owl. Harsh sunlight blinded his sight of vision and he looked back down to hurry to his next class. Miss Peregrine had a desire to explore this peculiar building and she landed on toad like pink lady shoulder who was scurrying into the huge wooden doors. The lady looked strangely at her, and then without thinking, grabbed a stick like object from her pocket and pointed at Miss Peregrine and yelled "Stupefy." Before she knew it, Miss Peregrine was sent flying into the stone wall. Her body ached all over and she wondered what sort of place this was, and wondered if everyone here hated peregrine falcons. She was in too much pain to leave the castle and escape, when she noticed a kindly old lady in emerald green robes and a strange looking black hat pick her up and take her away. Professor McGonagall carefully picked up the falcon and glared menacingly at Umbridge before she parted her lips and said "Headmaster Dumbledore will hear about this." She then proceeded to take Miss Peregrine up to the hospital wing.

Miss Peregrine debated whether she should transform back into her human form. She quickly decided not to, but knew she couldn't stay here forever. The children needed her so she could reset the loop, and she couldn't bear to think what was happening there right now in the loop without her there to supervise them. She silently laughed at the thought of coming home to a messy household. Miss Peregrine thrashed her wings signifying that she wanted to be free. McGonagall shushed her and went back to wondering where Madam Pomfrey was. Sitting down on the bed she looked at the peregrine falcon, with intense hatred for Umbridge running through her head, thinking that the worst part was the fact that Umbridge was a cat person. Footsteps were heard against the stone tile and the door swung open revealing Pomfrey and an injured first year Ravenclaw who had been tormented for being a muggleborn. Pomfrey looked at McGonagall, who presented Miss Peregrine to the nurse. A concerned look passed Pomfrey's face and she sighed. "What happen and is there any injuries?"

"Umbridge" McGonagall sighed, before adding. "She stunned it and I think it has a broken wing"

"Let's take a look at this falcon then"

Miss Peregrine propped her head a questioning matter before she felt herself being put in the warm hands of the nurse. She was concerned about what would happen to her and if there was any pain involved in fixing her injured wing. Mcgonagall glanced into the green eyes of the falcon and flashed a smile. Pomfrey was mixing a pain potion to fix the falcon broken wing. With a flick of her wand Madam Pomfrey produced an eye dropper and squirted into the potion into Miss Peregrine's beak. She felt a rush of warm in her damaged wing, until she felt it was healed. She wanted to thank them in person, so she hopped off the bed and started the transformation back into human form. Where the bird was onced placed there was now a young woman in her late twenties to early thirties, she wore full black victorian formal wear and her black hair was in a bun. "Thank you for your kind hospitality. My name is Miss Alma Lefay Peregrine please to meet your acquaintances" she said.

McGonagall was silent. "You're an animagus!"

Miss Peregrine tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry I am not sure if I understand? A what? I am not from around here."

McGonagall then answered " You know an animagus, a human that can transform into a animal. I should have known, I'm one. I can turn into a cat. You were a bird before, if i'm not mistaken. That what you are right? Have you registered with the Ministry yet?"

Miss Peregrine cracked a smile "Oh i am not aware of this so-called Ministry. Before you ask I am a ymbryne!"

"Excuse me? What is that? In all my time as a witch i have never come across that term. The Ministry is wizarding government, by the way. Most animagus register there, but since you are not one, you don't need to worry" she replied, smiling.

"A ymbryne is a shapeshifter, a matriarch of peculiardom. I can transform into a bird at will, manipulate time in the form of a loop, and am trusted with the care of peculiar children. I run a loop in Wales"

"Peculiar Children?"

"Yes, they are born with abilities that set them apart from normals like you. I protect them by keeping them safe, repeating the same day in a loop"

Their conversation was interrupted by the large door to the hospital opening with a bang. In stormed the dreadful pink toad Umbridge with Harry Potter trailing miserably behind her with a scowl on his face."Hem-Hem" coughed Umbridge, in her signature tone.

"There you are Professor McGonagall. Mister Potter here is-Who is this?" Stated Umbridge in her sickly sweet voice as she glared suspiciously at the newcomer. The three women turned to face Umbridge. Miss Peregrine shook her head in disgust at mannerisms displayed by the old toad in pink. This Umbridge lady is worse than Millard, she thought. Alma placed a fake smile on her features and held out her hand to Umbridge. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance My name is Alma Lefay Peregrine, and you are?." she lied. Umbridge stiffened at the gesture and shook her hand politely. " I'll have you know that i am Professor Dolores Umbridge. I work at the ministry of magic"

"Ahh. So you are the one who broke my wing!" exclaimed Miss Peregrine.

A sudden moment of realisation moved across Umbridge features her stared at Miss Peregrine in shock. " Wait are you the peregrine falcon that landed on my shoulder?!" gasped Umbridge. Harry looked on in confusion glancing at the scene playing out in front of him. Harry cleared his throat nervously, "Um excuse me for interrupting professor. But why are you so worked up? "

Umbridge turn her head to him, "This does not consider you Mr Potter!" she snapped angrily. Quickly Harry raised his hands in defence he quickly muttered an apology. "Sorry Professor. I just don't understand the situation that all. No need to be rude." he huffed in annoyance.

"She's literally taken over Hogwarts, there's no doubt she wants power. Everyone hates her, even Snape, the potions master, and that's saying something. Finch likes her though. Promised him power over the students" whispered McGonagall into Alma Peregrine's ear she smiled. "Hogwarts…" said Alma, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Only the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world…" said Minerva McGonagall, proudly. "We-"

"What did you say about me!" Umbridge shrieked. Harry laughed, he had known what McGonagall said was true.

"Oh, there are plenty of things to say about you" laughed McGonagall, but she had a hint of sass in her voice that was almost undeniable. "Asi was saying, we accept young witches and wizards from all over Britain, regardless of bloodstatus,terrible" she said looking at Umbridge. "They attend from age 11 and have produced many great wizards. Dumbledore is by far the best headmaster we have had."

Alma nodded her head in understanding.

"Alma are you registered with the ministry as an animagus?" asked Professor Umbridge wearily.

"I am not an animagus. I am a ymbryne. We can turn into birds and manipulate time. I am charged with the care of peculiar children, and we have a loop in the 1940s" answered Alma.

"Peculiar Children?" asked Umbridge.

"Yes, we protect them from normals like you. They have powers, abilities that many would consider strange-"

"I am not normal!" shrieked Umbridge, cutting her off. "I am a pureblood witch!"

"So are you like doctor who?" asked Harry.

"Who? I'm sorry but I don't understand who is that?" Alma blinked;

"He a time traveler from a muggle tv show." McGonagall answered. Harry smiled at her impressed at her muggle knowledge.

"Sort of I can travel through time to the present which is now and to my loop." clarified Miss Peregrine. "I can do it safely, while most exiting a loop would have time catch up to them. it is a unique trait we ymbrynes have."

"Wait there are more of you?!" Umbridge said mortified with shock. Miss Peregrine had the urge to roll her eyes at the dramatic women in pink but she resisted cause that would be so unlady-like. Even though she had only known Umbridge for an hour, she realised soon why most people at this school hated her.

"Yes' said Alma. "Do you have a problem. If we were not here, the lives of many peculiar children would be in danger! They would not have sanctuary, a place to be safe, a place to call home" Tears welled up in Miss Peregrine's eyes as she thought of her children alone. _Hopefully Emma is looking after them, she thought. How could umbridge insult them like that!_

"I really do hate children" sighed Umbridge. "Come Potter!" she ordered. "We must leave this filthy half breed in peace. I. The ministry will hear about this" Harry trudged angrily behind her giving Miss Peregrine a sympathetic look as he turned after Umbridge.

With a sigh, she turned to the door. Opening the door she barked "I will have order!" before leaving. The door closed with a bang.

McGonagall sighed "I am terribly sorry about that. Umbridge can be quite a handful. She hates halfbreeds, anyone who is not fully a witch or wizard or has a blood of a magical creature. She also hates werewolves."

"I can tell" laughed Alma "How did she get hired again?"

"Ministry. They think the education standards are falling here, and are interfering with our teaching. She inspected my class the other day, thinking she can fire those unfit to teach. Sybil has been distressed about it for weeks. She teaches divination here, although i've never had much respect for her. "

"Of course. Umbridge seems obsessed with that place. It was nice meeting you but I must really get back to my loop. Without me to reset it, the children will be in grave danger" sighed Alma, looking at the grandmaster clock near the entrance it read 3:46 pm. The changeover was at 7 o'clock on her loop. Alma had a little over three hours to get back to her loop.

"Would you be so kind in opening the window so I can transform?" Miss Peregrine asked politely.

"Yes certainly" replied McGonagall, walking to the window. Fiddling with the latch, the little window opened and a sudden rush of cold air filled the room. "Goodbye," Said Alma Peregrine, smiling at McGonagall. "It has been a pleasure"

"You are very welcome," said McGonagall.

Concentrating with her mind Alma reached for her bird part of her mind while letting go of her human traits. With a swoosh of fabric, Alma Peregrine was now her bird form of a peregrine falcon. She let out a sad screech, ruffled her feathers, and stretched her wings. Alma darted out the open window, she then flew around the castle as she did. Alma let out one last screech of farewell. Miss Alma Lefay Peregrine began to make her way to the loop. She flew into the distance, over the castle and the forbidden forest, Hogsmeade and the mountains below. She let the wind ruffle into her feathers, quite enjoying the cool air. Taking one last look at Hogwarts, she saw a figure in the window, waving to her.

"Goodbye" yelled McGonagall cheerfully, and the peregrine falcon continued her way into the fading sunset towards the great beyond, never forgetting about her time spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **Italic Characters thoughts. Enjoy part 2 of 3 :)**

Miss Peregrine flew into her loop and landed on the front step swiftly reverting back to her human form in a flurry in of feathers. She gracefully walked to the door, and just as she was about to turn the doorknob it suddenly was flung open by a very excited young eight-year-old girl who had a smile on her face.

"Miss P, you're home!" declared the girl as she pulled her ymbryne into a fierce hug. Alma melted into her hug and chuckled lightly at her child's enthusiasm to see her.

"I miss you too Olive," Alma replied with a fond smile. Alma gestured with her right hand to Olive to come into the house with her. The rest of the peculiar children followed her inside, and they walked to the dining room. She saw that dinner was already prepared and she beam at her children.

"Well you have quite outdone yourselves in preparing dinner tonight without me here." she marvelled at the display of food. Alma then graciously sat down in her chair at the head of the table. She then gestured her hand toward her children to join her. Once they were settled and served dinner, she began her retelling her trip from going to Miss Flinch's loop and what happened while she was coming back to her own caused her eventful delay was because of her accidental stop at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the end of her story, the children erupted into loud chaos especially Enoch.

"One question at a time please children. Remember polite persons wait for their turn," she replied with authority. "You just revealed our world Miss P, Surely they'll come looking for us and our loop. Was that really a wise decision?" the twelve-year-old boy asked with raised eyebrow.

"Enoch in the society of wizards and witches. The peculiars were regarded as myths or legends and that their society concluded that we peculiars were nothing more than stories. For example, the centaur is our definition of a peculiar animal. But for the witches or wizards they classify it as a magical being. As for peculiars, we have known the existence of wizards and witches for centuries. But the ymbryne council made the decision it was better not to be known to the magical community incase conflict raised between the two. But when i was visiting Miss Flinch in her loop, she told me that as of today the council had decided that it was time to make ourselves known to the wizarding community. This is because there is a rising threat in the British wizarding community the threat of the dark wizard Voldemort. The council believe that we could provide aid into defeating him with our peculiarities." Alma explained as she served herself some roast vegetables.

After dinner, Alma went into the drawing room to compose a short letter for Professor McGonagall. Once she finished writing she quickly left the loop to the present and drop it off to the nearest post office. Alma then returned to her loop as she entered the hole to the loop in bird form she didn't notice a tawny barn owl taking away her letter of to the one and only great British wizarding school that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

To Professor Minerva McGonagall. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

From Alma Lefay Peregrine Cairnholm Wales (Looped)

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

I would like to thank you for the hospitality that you provided at Hogwarts School when I was injured by Professor Umbridge. I am writing to inform you of a selection of a few Hogwarts students and yourself. If you be so kind for joining us for supper and to meet my children that I spoke so fondly of at my time at Hogwarts.

The supper will be held on the 3rd of September 1940, but I will meet you in the present day of Friday the 22nd of November 1996 in Cairnholm Wales; at the one and the only pub on the island. I will be meeting you there at 4:30 in the afternoon.

Yours truly

Alma Lefay Peregrine.

Postscript: Wands are allowed.

At Hogwarts, an owl sat perched on the office window of Minerva McGonagall's it taps its beak on the window. The grey tabby cat looked up momentarily from her sunny spot in the office. It stepped down onto the wooden desk, and knocking the wand off the table, it leapt onto the cold marble floor and begun to transform back into human form. McGonagall picked up her wand and pushed the window open and looked at the letter the owl was holding. She took the letter and opened it, began to read it. The request was considered before she placed the note down and went to the Gryffindor common room, Leaving the letter on the table before she went.

The painting of the fat lady open as McGonagall quickly spoke the password. She walked briskly the opening her footsteps echoed making the students who were currently lounging around doing homework or other things, looking up momentarily from their activities.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom, and Miss Granger. A word please in my office now." her voice rang with importance. Ginny ran over to the door excitedly, but Ron reluctantly got up from his position from the armchair. The rest of the golden trio followed his pursuit. Neville hurried along nervously beside the trio. Hermione had a concerned look graced upon her face. They exited the common room following their Professor. Their footsteps echoed loudly as the group made their way through the castle. Hermione soon realised that the current whereabout wasn't the way to McGonagall's office but to the Ravenclaw common room instead. Clearing her throat "Professor why are we heading to the Ravenclaw common room? Did we do something to upset you?'' her eyes filled with curiosity about what her head of the house was currently trying to do and why did it involve another house?

McGonagall almost laughed at her statement. Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"For your information Miss Granger. You are not in trouble. It will be revealed all in good timing. We just need to pick up Miss Lovegood first". she could hear the sighs of relief behind her. They quickly turned the corridor revealing the bronze statue of the eagle that guarded the Ravenclaw common room. Upon the group arriving the statue came to life turning its massive head and gave them a smile. "In order to gain entry to the common room, one must answer the question correctly. Here is the question. What does the book Tales Of The Peculiar say about the purpose of a Ymbryne?" the eagle stated in his smooth deep voice.

Ronald scratched his head in confusion trying to find the answer. "Are you going to help us with the answer Professor?" asked Neville shyly. Hermione placed a hand on her forehead in a frustrated manner. Even I don't know the answer and I haven't gotten a chance to read that book yet! Before she could answer, Harry cleared his throat "I believe the purpose of a Ymbryne is to take care of peculiar children, they can change into birds and manage a time loop to protect the children from danger." The eagle nodded his head in agreement with a flapped gesture of approval the door behind him popped open. "You may enter. Enjoy your stay." rumbled the statue.

The Ravenclaws occupying the common room eyed the Gryffindors in surprise as they were not expecting them. A Ravenclaw perfect with curly brown hair cleared his throat remembering his manners. "Welcome, Professor McGonagall. What could we do for you?" he requested with a polite nod. "Mr Jones I am looking for Miss Lovegood have you seen her lately?" asked the Professor. The perfect told them Luna was in the girl's dormitory, he politely asked the second year to inform Luna that she was needed. The second year appeared moments later with Luna following behind her read the November issue of the Quibbler.

"Hello Professor, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny." greeted Luna Lovegood in a dreamy voice. "Hey, Luna." greeted Harry with a grin.

'Miss Lovegood" stated McGonagall promptly. "I have to speak to you and the Gryffindors promptly about an exciting opportunity"

Luna smiled widely. "Yes," she said.

"I speak more of it later but you shall need to come with me"

Luna hurried to join the group as they wandered outside of the common room. The eagle turns to acknowledge their passing with a smile. "See you later Alfred," stated Luna with a wave of her hand. The eagle winked in reply. "So why do you want us six, Professor?" asked Ron finally. They continued walking towards McGonagall office. Before she could answer his question. They turned towards the corridor and the group bumped into the non-other then the pink-clad Umbridge.

"Hem Hem. Minerva, May I ask you where you are going with this particular bunch of students?" Umbridge narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Ginny quickly mimicked a cough under her breath, and while Umbridge glared at her evilly, she was more focused on the grey cat's words.

"Dolores it is none of your business what I or the students do in the hours after class. So if you have enough sense I suggest you mind your own business! Now excuse us we have somewhere to be." the threat in her voice was undeniable. Ron covered his face with his hand to cover a grin. Umbridge decided that today was not her day, and having realised she'd been mocked and her status had been threatened, she quickly scurried away in the other direction. Ron slowly removed his hand from his grin and chuckled lightly. They rounded another corner until they were at her office. McGonagall opened the large wooden door. The last one to enter was Neville who shut the door after him. Minerva produced comfortable chairs for them with a wordless flick from her wand. She clapped her hands together. "Right! Let's get down to why i have called you here today. As Mr Potter already knows that we had a visitor today." Hermione looked from Harry to the transfiguration professor confused. "Oh Do you mean the ymbryne? Miss Peregrine I think her name was?" he asked.

"A ymbryne? But I thought they were a myth, a story, a legend. Are you implying that they are real?" piped up Neville.

"A ymbryne. My father wrote about those in the Quibbler once. Strange, interesting things" whispered Luna in a sing-song like voice.

"Yes, they are. Professor and I meet one the afternoon," answered Harry. "As I was saying we had an incident this afternoon where Miss Peregrine was hurt by a member of staff - it was Umbridge if you must know- in her bird form and I had to take her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey fixed her." explained the Professor.

"Of course it was Umbridge," said Ginny.

"Yes, and basically-"

Before McGonagall could continue Hermione cut her off, "Excuse me Professor, But I don't understand what this had to do with us?"

"I was getting to that Miss Granger." Hermione's cheeks blush a faint red colour. "I have just recently received word from Miss Peregrine and she has invited me and a few Hogwarts students for dinner on the 22nd of November. It is currently the 19th of November so would you like to me as accompany the chosen students? If you accept you will be representing Hogwarts so I want all of you to represent our school with pride and dignity, as well as your houses." She especially looked at the five Gryffindors, but they knew Luna had to behave too. She looked at the students again. "It states you can bring your wands too, but do so at your own risk"

"I accept Professor." responded both Ron and Harry. McGonagall smiled at their answer. "Mr Longbottom? Miss Weasley? Miss Lovegood? Miss Granger?" asked Minerva with a raised eyebrow looking at them.

"I accept," said Ginny joyfully.

"I accept Professor. Do you mind me asking where is her Loop hidden?" asked Neville with curiosity.

"It is in Cairnholm Wales to answer your question Mr Longbottom We will be meeting Miss Peregrine at the pub. From there we will be following her through the loop," she stated as McGonagall began to write a response to Alma Peregrine. "But Professor I still don't understand? What is a ymbryne?" asked Hermione. The professor looked up from her task and looked over to Hermione from the brim of her glasses. "Mr Longbottom, would you please tell Hermione what a ymbryne is? Also would you please get her a copy of the book Tales Of the Peculiars?" requested McGonagall.

"Sure thing, Professor!" Neville responded with a grin. "Okay Hermione, In the book it mentions that a ymbryne is a peculiar that can take a form of a bird they also create a time loop; this time loop preserves the last 24 hours for other peculiars that can range from children to adults. The ymbrynes have to reset the loop daily. A peculiar is a person or an animal that have special abilities they are different from muggles and from us. A ymbryne is always female just so you know. Also, i'll lead you my copy of the book in case you are still confused, Hermione. Professor, I accept the offer" explain Neville with a small smile. "Miss Granger? And Miss Lovegood?" asked Minerva again.

"Professor I accept your offer." stated Hermione brightly.

"So do I Professor!" exclaimed Luna with a grin. Ginny was the last one to reply; "count me in, Professor McGonagall!" Ginny replied with a smile that lit her eyes up.

"That will be all. We will be travelling via port key meet me in here on Friday at 4:20 pm. I have already informed professor Dumbledore of the plans and he said it's okay. He also said that you are excused from doing homework that day. Now you better get ready for dinner it in about ten minutes." McGonagall open the door to let the students out she then went back to composing her letter. Ginny and Luna ran away excitedly talking among themselves about discovering a new world. Hermione made her way slowly up to the Gryffindor tower to finish her studies.

To Alma Peregrine. Cairnholm Wales (Looped)

From Minerva McGonagall. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dear Alma Peregrine,

Thank you for your kind offer we would be delighted to join you for supper. Just so you are well aware I have chosen six students that are of fifteen and fourteen years of age. I am sure my students will be delighted to meet your children. We will be arriving by port key (a magical form of transportation) at approximately 4:20 pm on the present day of the 22nd of November 1996.

Kind Regards

Minerva McGonagall.

McGonagall quickly enclosed the letter and went to the owlery to send it. A black owl with blue eyes flew off into the night sky with Minerva's letter. She then proceeded to the great hall for dinner.

Upon arriving Dumbledore greeted her with a smile, she took her seat at the staff table. She watched as students arrived and took their places in their houses. Before they sat down to eat however Dumbledore stood up coughing to clear his throat as he was about to announce something important. "I would like everybody attention, please! I have just received some very crucial information from the council of Ymbrynes." Excited murmurs of disbelief and surprise spread throughout the tables, especially among the first and second years. Even some third years and above seemed excited about the news, especially Ravenclaws. "Yes, the Ymbrynes and peculiars are real and they are not myths or legends. The peculiars have been waiting for the right time to reveal themselves. As of previously, they had fear of contacting us because conflicted with the wizarding community. If you are interested in the peculiar world. I suggest you read the book Tales of the Peculiars" Dumbledore sat back down in his lavish golden chair and drank from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

The great hall came alive with conversation about the recent announcement. Many were curious to discover the peculiars and their world. _Luckily Professor Umbridge wasn't there at dinner tonight because she had a meeting at the ministry for an hour. She would have been furious about more peculiars it not like the ministry is going to keep tabs on all the loops._

McGonagall was right. The ministry learned as of today that peculiars existed but they didn't know where the ymbrynes kept their loops. The ymbrynes had set up a clever system that if a wizard or a witch wanted to gain entry to a loop, they need be in contact with the ymbryne and ask for permission and only with direct permission from the ymbryne they would be able to see and enter the loop.

The sleek black owl descended softly through the trees and into the loop that Miss Peregrine had created, many decades ago. It hooted softly, it was 6:45 in the loop currently the changeover would be occurring in exactly 15 minutes. The window open to reveal the invisible boy Millard Nullings wearing clothes, thankfully. The owl spotted him and hooted to gain his attention. He sucked in a breath as the owl looked over at him with piercing blue eyes so round it almost looked like the entire galaxy was in them. Millard called softly to the bird. "Aren't you a beauty? Whatcha got there! is it for Miss P?" he asked the owl which simply nodded its head. "I'll give it to her okay?" he stated. The owl gave him a questioning glance in reply as if to say. I am not giving you that. Millard raised his hands in defence which the owl could see. "Alright I understand why don't you come inside and I will take you to her?" compromised Millard. The black owl chirped in agreement. The bird followed Millard to the living in which Miss Peregrine was reading a book. The owl spotted Miss Peregrine and hooted happily, she glanced up from her reading and smiled at the bird. The owl patiently waited for her to untie the letter from his foot. Then the owl gently nipped Miss Peregrine finger in affection as she petted his head.

"Miss P, What does the letter say?" asked Millard eyes burning with curiosity.

"It means Millard dear, We are expecting Visitors in a few days." replied Alma with a smile.

"Really?" grinned Millard the happiness was clear in his voice.

"Really." said Alma as she ruffled his hair affectionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **Here is the last Chapter in this fanfic guys! Thank you for your favourites and follows. My friend TheAmityOnFire co-wrote this together. I would like to thank her from the bottom of my heart for making this fic possible. Without further ado enjoy :)**

* * *

The next day at breakfast nearly all the first and second years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and dozen Slytherin all had copies of the book Tales Of The Peculiars. It was quite an impressive sight seeing students immerse in their reading while  
also having breakfast.

"I still don't understand why did the Ymbrynes council wait all these years until now to reveal themselves?!' Hermione waved her hands wildly; around to emphasise the enormity of the news from twelve hours previously.

"They must have a good reason." declared Harry reasonably. He glanced over at the Slytherin table spotting Malfoy and his gang whispering to one another. They seemed uninterested in the news that the peculiars had decided to reveal themselves to the wizarding  
world. The peace atmosphere was interrupted by the scary arrival of Dolores Umbridge. She snatched a copy of Tales of the Peculiar from a scared Hufflepuff Second Year and clutched it as she walked to the front. The Hufflepuff was scared and hid behind  
her friend, who was hugging her copy and staring directly at Umbridge. "ALBUS! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she stormed in her face boiling with rage. Everybody in the great hall was staring intently at. Dumbledore's face was calm as a cucumber,  
he had reacted as he had not been yelled at halfway across the room. Umbridge stomped over like an angry bear upon waking up from hibernation and shoved the book under his nose. "That stupid ymbryne Miss Peregrine had to do something about this I  
bet!" shrieked Umbridge her face was turning purple from her outburst. "Under the act of Educational Decree No. 31, all students with a copy of the book Tales of the Peculiar will have their-"

"I am going to stop you right there Dolores. You do not scream at me at eight o'clock in the morning. This is to become a historical moment between two magical communities. Now be off with you I have absolutely had enough of your shenanigans." his voice  
was dangerously low and surprisingly calm with authority. Umbridge thrust the book into a candle on Dumbledore's lectern and let it burn to ash, letting it scatter onto the floor. She then took her position at the staff table next to Snape. Snape  
shook his head in disgust. As Umbridge began attacking her porridge muttering threats under her breath.

On Friday afternoon, at 4:20 pm. The selected students assembled in the McGonagall's office. They all wore muggle clothing; the goblet that McGonagall used as a port key sat on the desk. Hermione slowly tucked her wand away into her pocket. "We will arrive  
outside a pub in ten we are on the island and until we enter the loop there will be no magic. This island is mainly full of muggles." instructed Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron nodded slowly. Luna couldn't contain her excitement. Ginny and Hermione  
both said 'we understand Professor.'

"Now without further ado, shall we meet the peculiars?"

They each put their hand on the goblet as rough force pulled them from their feet. The wind whistled ferociously in their ears. As they descended toward the island, they landed in a dim lit alleyway with stone interior away from prying eyes. Walking into  
the light, a peregrine falcon sat on the pub's roof. The bird descended into the alleyway, behind Luna and Neville, who were trailing behind a bit. Alma Peregrine swiftly appeared behind them, where the bird once was, and recognising McGonagall's  
iconic hat from in front, tapped Luna on the shoulder.

"My name is Alma Lefay Peregrine, and I presume you are here with my dear friend Minerva McGonagall"

Luna spun around frantically trying to find the source of the voice she noticed a silhouette of Miss Peregrine. "Oh Hello! you must be the ymbryne Miss Peregrine I presume?" Luna stated with a dreamy smile. 'I'm Luna!" The other teenagers turned around  
and looked at Miss Peregrine and Luna. Harry warmly shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you once again, Miss Peregrine," he said. "I'm Harry Potter" He smiled and gestured for the others to move forward. "I'm Ron. Ron Weasley" said Ron smiling. "And  
that's-"

"Ginny Weasley," said his sister cutting him off. "I can introduce myself perfectly fine"

"I'm Hermione Granger" grinned Hermione. "Pleased to meet you" She held out her hand, and Alma warmly shook it. "I am Neville Longbottom," he said with a nervous smile. She then pulls out her french railway watch checking the time exactly 4:30. Alma then  
lead the group down to the loop entrance which gestured them to wait to incase anybody was watching. After the coast was clear, she ushered them through before following them herself. They encountered a mansion like the house with a huge garden filled  
with topiaries in the shapes of animals. Children were playing with a ball, while a blonde haired girl looked on smiling. bees buzzed happily. The sun shone down.

"Miss Peregrine! Enoch is harassing me with his homunculi again; he making them keep tripping me over!" Claire explained as she ran over to Alma and the Hogwarts students and their Professor. She hugs her ymbryne waist because she was slightly unsure  
of these new people. Minerva McGonagall smiled and turned to Alma Peregrine. "Let's go inside. I'm curious to meet your children" Alma held out her hand for Claire to take which she took happily as they made their way to the house.

Just as the reach the house the door was swung open by Enoch O'Connor. "There you are, Claire! You were missing out on all the fun." bellowed Enoch as he spotted the little girl. Claire gave him a pout in response and said hmph. As soon spotted Miss P,  
his entire face fell.

"A word please Enoch. Now!" ordered Miss Peregrine. "Please, Claire will you show our guests where the sitting room is?" Claire replied with a nod and directed them toward the sitting room. Before following them.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine." replied Enoch tiredly.

"You know you could have easily hurt Claire, Enoch you are also older than her you should know better by now. Enoch, will you please apologise to her?" her voice was soft as she bent down to his height.

"Okay I will try too," he grumbled somewhat as he came to his senses. The bird shoots him a warning glare. Before going to the sitting room together where they found almost everyone in there; except for Fiona and Bronwyn. Everyone had a glass filled with  
Lemonade that Millard had prepared earlier that day.

"Hugh, Where is Fiona and Bronwyn?" Alma had a worried look on her face. She always got concerned when she didn't know where her children were.

"She is in the garden growing vegetables for tonight with Bronwyn's help. They should be back in a moment, though." he gestured to the greenhouse, which could be spotted from the sitting room window.

"Is it okay for me to ask but what is your Peculiarity?" Hermione ask as she took a sip from her drink.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" he voiced dripped with his usual sarcastic tone, as he pours himself a glass of lemonade.

"Hermione Granger." ignoring his tone, and gave him a grin.

"I can resurrect the dead for a short amount." Hermione almost choked on her drink which she managed to cover with a cough as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"I can create fire from my fingertips." Emma demonstrated as a ball of fire appeared in her right hand. "That's Wicked! Bloody Hell!" Ron's eyes beamed in awe at the display. Emma grinned like a Cheshire cat at the compliment, even if she wasn't sure  
what he meant. Judging from his face he thought it was cool anyway.

"I'm sorry but you haven't introduced yourself yet." Emma gestured with her right hand to the Hogwarts students and McGonagall. Ron's ears seem to flash as red as his hair. "Oh, my name's Ron." Harry then took over to introduce himself "I'm Harry" then  
he gestured a hand Towards Neville, "Hi I'm Neville." he said as he cracked a smile. Neville then continued toward Ginny. "I'm Ginny! Ron is my older brother in case anyone of you was wondering." Ginny then gesture to her best friend Luna Lovegood.  
"Hi. I'm Luna" said Luna smiling. She sat her wand on the table, while Enoch looked at her strangely. "Don't worry, everyone thinks I am odd. Call me Loony sometimes"

"Can you show us some of your magic?" asked Olive, Enoch gave her a quizzical look,

"Would you like me to demonstrate? I can do that if you like" Luna picked up her wand slowly and muttered "Wingardium Leviosa", giving her wand a little swish. Suddenly her plate was levitating while the peculiar children watched on. "Cool" whispered  
Enoch. "It's LeviOsa, not LeviosA" giggled Ron. Luna looked at him. "Did I say it wrong..."

"No, it's an inside joke, Luna. From the first year," Hermione said.

"Oh," said Luna. She focused back on the plate. Olive grinned. "That's kind of like my peculiarity. Air. I have to wear lead boots to stop me floating about! I'll show you outside!"

"Not until after dinner Luna," McGonagall said sharply, noticing the levitating plate. Luna dropped her wand and the plate smashed against the table.

"They wanted to see, Professor. I was being nice" Luna smiled sweetly.

"I understand, Luna," McGonagall said, before turning back to Alma.

"Anything Else you'd like to add," said Olive

Ron smiled. "Harry survived the killing curse at age 1"

"No need to boast Ron, that was an accident!"

"Sure sure, the only known survivor of the killing curse survived by accident!" Ron grinned. Emma smiled. "I'm sorry. What?" she said laughing.

"Well Voldemort- " Hermione flinched. "- fine, You-Know-Who killed my parents and then when he tried to kill me I survived. And now he's back and nobody believes me, big deal," said Harry.

"Actually, Harry it's a very big deal" Hermione whispered pulling out her fake Galleon. Luna smiled. Harry recognised it instantly and nodded his head. "Yeah, it is"

"What's that" whispered Emma.

"I'll have to tell you later because McGonagall is here right now and it's top secret," Hermione whispered, glancing over at the bird and the cat talking together. "But if I do, you have to tell me it stay top secret." Her voice trembled and it suddenly  
went quiet "We don't want the ministry- wizarding government- knowing about Dumbledore's Army"

From the window, Olive could see Bronwyn and Fiona exiting the greenhouse. She then excused herself as she wants to open the door for them. As their arms were filled with potatoes and carrots. Olive returned with Bronwyn and Fiona beside her, "Hey there!  
My names Bronwyn." the mannish girl introduced herself she the gestured to Fiona with her black dreadlocks. "That is Fiona."

"Why can't she introduced herself?" Ron said rather rudely. Hugh her boyfriend came to defence, "Apologies Now!" he said softly his voice laced with poison.

"Why?" taunted Ron. Hugh walked his way toward the ginger idiot and pulled him up by the neck of his shirt. Ron squirmed feeling uncomfortable in his tight grip.

"She has witnessed horrible things before she was found by Miss Peregrine. The things she saw took away her ability to speak! So, Ron, I suggest you apologise now. Before I get my bees out." growled the boy with bees in his stomach as he retracted his  
grip on Ron's shirt.

"I'm sorry Fiona I' didn't mean to offend you," said Ron meekly. Fiona nodded her head in understanding and whispered something to Hugh. "She says that you are forgiven." translated her boyfriend.

Bronwyn saw that the conversation between McGonagall and Miss Peregrine had a break. "Excuse me, Miss Peregrine Fiona and I put the vegetables in the oven they should be ready in about 20 minutes. The roast Beef is almost done."

"Thank you for letting me know Bronwyn." she smiled at her.

"Your welcome Miss P." she replied as she poured herself a glass of Millard's lemonade.

"Bronwyn by any chance have you seen Millard?" Bronwyn shooked her head.

"Ahh Something touched my shoulder!" exclaimed Neville as he flinches from surprise.

Alma's eyes scanned her surroundings, "Millard go and put some clothes on! a polite person doesn't scare people!" her stern voice rang out. As she heard the thumping of feet only Millard could produce. "Sorry- he's a little- eh mischievous. " Alma said,  
settling on the right term to describe Millard.

"No no it's ok Miss Peregrine…" chuckled McGonagall in amusement.

McGonagall looked over at the two. Neville and Horace. "So what is the present day like?" asked Horace curiously wanting to know about the future.

"Well not much has changed I mean in the non-magical world there's still war and racism" answered Neville honestly.

"In the wizarding world, we have blood status. Some people think they are better than others because they have no muggle ancestry or pureblood. I'm a muggle born and the Slytherins give me a hard time but I'm proud of my ancestors. Ron's pureblood but  
his family are considered blood traitors because they don't hate muggles. Most wizards are half-blood anyway or at least have some muggle background. It's rather stupid." Hermione said turning around and grinning. "What's a Slytherin?" asked Claire.

'''A Slytherin is one of the four houses at our school. They are ambitious and cunning" Answer Ginny."So what house are you in Ginny?" Olive said curiously.

"I am Gryffindor!" replied Ginny proudly.

"Ravenclaw; the wise" smiled Luna.

"Most of us here are Gryffindors. McGonagall is head of the Gryffindor house. There's also Hufflepuff" Harry said sadly, remembering the events that happened earlier that year.

Dinner was served not long after. Ron dug in immediately, but Claire sat still uncertain of what the students would think of her second mouth at the back of her head. She looked at her headmistress shyly. "It's okay, no one will judge" Alma encourage  
her girl with a wink and a small smile. The little girl then stabbed her fork with a piece of roast, she then lifted her blonde hair to reveal her back mouth which snatched the piece of meat. Harry then placed his fork down and smile at Claire from  
across the table. The rest of dinner was conversations were mainly about Hogwarts and their curriculum.

After dinner, they went out into the garden. The children sat in a circle while the Hogwarts students showcased their abilities with a wand. Harry went first he focused hard on his happiest memories; like the train rides to Hogwarts and riding Buckbeak.  
He focused on Ron and Hermione, his parents, Sirius and Remus and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

A giant silver stag burst from the tip of his wand and danced around him while the others grinned.

"That was excellent Harry!" grinned Olive. "Beautiful"

"Thanks, Olive" smiled Harry.

"Harry? Hermione?" Emma asked, running over to the bushes. "Can you come over?"

"Yes," said Harry, and they ran to join Emma. They found a spot hidden away and Emma began to speak

"Whats Dumbledore's Army?"

"It's an organisation" whispered Harry. "Of students up against the Ministry and Umbridge"

"Umbridge"

"Yes, Emma. She's not teaching us practical defence when we need it more than ever because He Who Shall Not be Named is back. She's involved with the ministry and thinks she can fire teachers, and made Harry write lines with his own blood"

"He Who Shall Not Be Named? That sounds terrible!" Emma said.

"Voldemort," said Harry. Hermione flinched, before continuing. "He's a dark wizard, and he's back. Umbridge was sent by the Ministry to keep Hogwarts in order and she's supposed to also teach us Defense Against the Dark thing is, it's not a defense as  
much as it is writing notes. But he is back, whether Umbridge likes it or not, and we need proper training. Harry teaches some students practical defence because he's had experience"

"As a baby?" stammered Emma in horror.

"Yes, but he duelled him in a graveyard before the summer, and helped protect the philosopher's stone in his first year." continued Hermione

"Don't brag, Hermione. You helped" said Harry.

"Point is, Dumbledore- our headmaster- well, they've feared he would create an army to stand up to the Ministry. We named ourselves because of that. Because we believe that we need a proper education in defence. We communicate with the coins- the one  
you saw earlier. But most of all, Emma, he teaches us how to actually stand up to you-know-who and to defeat him."

"Wow," said Emma smiling. It was a lot to take in, but suddenly Olive ran over. "Emma! Harry! Hermione! McGonagall is going to become a cat!" and the four of them ran over as the tall woman shrunk into a cat. Miss Peregrine clapped her hands at the professor's  
display as she reverted back to her human form.

Hermione saunters over where Miss Peregrine was sitting with Claire on her lap.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss Peregrine. But is it okay if you could show us your bird form again?" as she said this Claire look up at ymbryne with a smile. Miss Peregrine gently lowered the little girl off her lap. Claire sprinted off into the garden to  
join the others.

"That not a problem Miss Granger," she stated as she briskly walked into the garden filled with topiaries that Fiona constructed. She then reached deep in her conscious reaching for the bird part of herself. Her body began to change to her bird form with  
a storm of feathers. She let out a screech of satisfaction. She then flew around in a broad circle before landing in then reverting back to her human form. Miss Peregrine then quickly surveyed the darkening sky. Then she heard the deafening sound  
of the engines rumbling in the distance. The Germans are coming.

"Bronwyn quickly grab the gas masks!" directed Miss Peregrine. Bronwyn hastily ran in the house before coming back with a dark brown wooden trunk. The Hogwarts crew looked around in confusion.

"Quickly all of you put the masks on!" screamed Bronwyn over the sound of metal. She shoved the gas masks into their hands. They could barely hear her, but looking around to the others they could see they were putting theirs on. The Hogwarts crew hastily  
put theirs on. They could see Miss Peregrine standing gazing up into the night sky. In her right hand, she held onto her french railway watch her thumb was frantically turning the dial. With each turn, the scene around them changed, the clouds, the  
animals, the plants, everything around them changed. Until the night sky was quiet again. Slowly Ron took his mask off. "What the bloody hell was that?!" he eyes looked at the quiet scene before him, Hermione gave him a glare. "That was the changeover,"  
answered Miss Peregrine ignoring his outburst of colourful language. "So what does that do?" he replied stupidly. "She reset the loop" replied Emma. "September 3rd all over again."

Olive smiled. "All day, every day. But grab the rope, I need to show you something"

As Emma went to get a rope, Ron was still shocked by the sudden occurrence of the changeover. It had come as such a shock. As Emma walked back with the rope she tied the rope securely around Olive's waist. As she released herself from the lead boots and  
begun to fly, Luna Lovegood looked on in amazement and awe.

"Were you born like this?" she purred dreamily.

"Yes I was I've been like this since I was born," said Olive in a friendly fashion. She looked down at Luna and then, suddenly looked up to the sky, at all the stars.

"Hey look it's Sirius!" yelled Ron, pointing at the constellation above. Harry chortled with laughter, thinking about his godfather. Luna stared above at the sky talking to Ginny when Enoch had a thought, an evil grin spread across his features. "Let's  
play raid the village!" he hollowed loudly.

"What's that," said Hermione.

"Well," said Emma. "I think it's evil, and I disapprove highly" Enoch then cleared his throat seriously. "Fine Emma, you don't have to play. Raid the village is where we peculiars have some fun with the normals." Hermione had a horrifying look on her  
features. "You do- that?" stammered Hermione.

Neville was terrified. "I don't want to do that"

"It's fun. Don't be such a pussy, they forget it once the loop resets" said Enoch.

"Think of it as DA training" muttered Harry. Most of the children had already begun making their way out toward the village swiftly avoiding the eyes of the bird who was chatting to McGonagall. Hermione and Neville followed in uncertainty, as well as  
Luna. Hugh lead the way to the village, "I'm so pumped to do this!" Yelled Ginny, the adrenaline started pumping through her veins. She pointed her wand at a nearby building "Reducto!" the windows shattered. A man came out smoking a cigar,

"What the?!" he said, his face with undeniable fury.

"Nothing" smiled Ginny, wand at the ready. Then Hugh opened his mouth and a swarm of bees chased the man.

"Opunno" shouted Neville as he directed a flower pot to a nearby window shattering the glass.

"Stupefy" shouted Hermione. A muggle woman crashed backwards into her house and a baby started crying. "Sorry," she yelled. She ran onwards and into a dark corridor, behind a dodgy looking building. "Lumos" she whispered, hoping it would help with finding  
some wood. She found a bit next to the Priest Hole and muttered "Nox" and the light went out, and then "Incendio" before running away. The building was engulfed in flames of red and yellow. A bunch of patrons ran out including the owner who stared  
dead at Hermione. "Petrificus Totalus" she yelled as the owner turned rigid and fell to the floor.

"Hey Look over here!" Millard waved his hands frantically he began throwing pebbles at random normals. He knocked someone out and she crumbled to the ground crashing her head.

"Locomotor Mortis" shouted Luna, as her opponent struggled to move. "Incarcerous" she yelled, which tied them to the door of a nearby house before running away.

"You come back right now Missy!" yelled the lady tied up.

"Conringo!" Ron pointed his wand at half a dozen muggles the force of his spell sent them barrelling into the wall which they unresponsive state. Wow, this is fun!

"Incarcerous!" ropes appeared out of nowhere on a slightly overweight man tripping him over. Harry laughed into his hand. "You come back here you little shit!" he shouted his face bubbled with rage.

"Eat slugs muggle!" the slug eating charm burst from Ron's wand tip. It hit a twelve-year-old boy who started vomiting them.

"Nice One!" snorted the invisible boy with laughter.

"Quick! Back to the house!" yelled Olive. One by one, they spirited back to the house.

"Hurry up Hermione!" shrieked Ron.

"I'm running as fast as I can Ronald!" she testified. "Repello Muggletum!" Hermione shot the spell to swiftly stop the muggles in behind the group of peculiars and witches and wizards. The muggles stopped and scratched their heads in befuddlement; they  
turn around and started going back to what they were doing previously. Ron shouted in triumph and pulled Hermione into a hug.

All of them ran up onto the porch their footsteps clattered loudly, they almost had reached the door until the door swung violently open revealing a very scary Miss Peregrine.

"I hope the landlord doesn't come with the police again." her voice was ice cold all the warmth in her had disappeared. "Inside now all of you!"

"But, we were just having some fun Miss P!" retorted Enoch with a smirk.

Minerva McGonagall swiftly appeared beside her and pointed down the corridor to the sitting room. "You have disappointed me greatly! I thought you were at the age where you could make rational decisions. Especially you Miss Granger! You could have exposed  
our world- both peculiar and wizarding, and you could have been killed, or injured!" her eyes flash with disapproval. They scurried down the corridor.

"Now you know perfectly well that-" Alma looked at the students and children before Enoch cut in. "But they forget it when you reset the loop anyway!"

The statement rang with truth.

"You could have ended up dying at the hands of normals, Enoch... Just like Victor! There is a war out there!" Alma whispered the words so quietly; that Harry had to strain his ears just to catch what she said. Miss Peregrine wiped a tear that threatened  
to fall with the back of her hand.

"What happened to Victor?" whispered Ron faintly to Hugh.

"The normals killed him… We managed to retrieve his body, though, it's upstairs." uttered Hugh painfully. The memories of Victor were still fresh he didn't want to dull on them. Miss Peregrine had a shadow of fear cross her face and looked to the ground.

"Now I want all of you to go out into the garden. While I try and do something about the angry people coming here with the police! At least it not a hollow." stated Miss Peregrine in a business like-tone. "What you did tonight was very stupid and you  
will be punished."

"A hollow?" squeaked Hermione.

"A Hollowgast or hollows for short. They were created in the infamous experiment of 1908 in Siberia. They were peculiars on a mission but their experiment failed and now they're hollows" explained Millard as all of them escaped out to the garden.

The doorbell buzzed, Miss Peregrine release a tired sigh and she opened it to reveal a handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"How may I help you Caden?" remarked Alma with a drained smile.

Caden tipped his hat in politeness, "I am so sorry to be coming this late at night Miss Peregrine. But the town folk have been complaining about some trouble regarding your children tonight."

"Yes," she replied.

"They did things many would consider- paranormal," said Caden.

"Well I'm sure it must have been your imagination- I mean nothing strange ever happens here" replied Alma sweetly. "I'll pay for the damages tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" whispered Hermione to Emma as she listened to them speak. "There is no tomorrow"

"Be quiet" whispered Emma.

"Well, goodnight Miss Peregrine. May I say you look beautiful tonight." winked Caden he then tipped his hat again and was on his way. Miss Peregrine's cheeks blushed a scarlet red.

"Goodnight officer Caden." she shouted as she closed the door.

"Well, we must get a move on. Dumbledore is expecting us." Minerva said, walking over to them and smiling.

"Can't we stay?" said Ginny.

"No. You have O.W.L.S coming up! We really must be going now, Miss Weasley. We can come back another time. Besides, we might consider this a regular thing with all the houses"

"It was pleasant meeting you all," said Luna. "I'll remember it forever!"

"Bye" muttered Ron smiling

"Thank you for coming it's nice to see someone new for a change," announced Horace shaking Hermione's hand.

Emma smiled. "I enjoyed meeting you all"

"It's been great," said Neville hugging Fiona and Hugh.

"Bye" smiled Harry, awkwardly shaking Emma's hand.

McGonagall and Alma Peregrine embraced in a hug, "You should come to Hogwarts with your children one day."

"We'll see… Maybe one day" exclaimed Alma sadly. Minerva notices her friend's sad tone, "Why do you say that so troubled?" she asked with a concerned glance.

"My children can never leave this Loop unless they have to travel to another loop somewhere. Otherwise, they would be eaten alive by the hollows. If they left this loop for more than 48 hours they would age forward so quickly and become dust in merely  
an instant." Miss Peregrinesnapped her fingers to show the effect. "You will just have to visit us for the time being." she acknowledged.

"Oh" was all McGonagall come up with before she hastily cleared her throat. "Well, it has been a pleasure. Come along Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley, and Miss Lovegood." beckoned them to the port key. They placed their hands around  
the goblet and the rough force pulled them from their feet once more and landed once more at Hogwarts under a starry night sky. "We must have lost time in the loop" sighed Luna.

"Hem hem"

They all spun around in fear but it was just Ginny impersonating her. She had a talent for that.

"We must not mention this to Umbridge in class. She will freak and report them to the Ministry and we really don't want that," stated Ginny.

"True," said, Harry. "And Ginny, you must really stop that, it scares us all"

They all laughed

"I really want to write to Emma" sighed Hermione, as they trudged up and into the castle.

Ron yawned.

"Look at the time! It is nearly one o'clock in the morning!" sighed McGonagall as she spied the grandmaster clock. "To bed! All of you. Be bright and early tomorrow, you will not miss class! Oh and Filch knows that you've come back. I made Dumbledore  
explain it to him." Neville groaned about not missing class and they entered the great hall, never forgetting about their time spent at Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children.


End file.
